


first impressions

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Drake Maverick hasn't even been here a full hour and already has his first suckup… Drew Gulak. Drake had a feeling that he would get a few suckups but he didn’t think it’d happen so fast. Already, Drew is trying to impress him with a big bouquet of flowers and telling him all about how excited he is to see Drake’s changes in the program - admittedly, it’s a beautiful bouquet and though his words sound a tiny bit rehearsed, they seem genuine. Drake isn’t going to be suckered in like that, however. Doesn’t matter how good looking Drew is, doesn’t matter how much he compliments Drake, Drake is going to treat him just like everyone else.Or so he thinks.





	first impressions

**January 30th, 2018**

 

WWE has already been much kinder to Drake Maverick than any other promotion he’s ever worked for.

Daniel Bryan isn’t even working with 205 Live, yet he’s the one that got Drake acclimated to his new surroundings and introduced him to some of his new work colleagues which really, it should be Kurt Angle’s job but Drake understands he’s a busy man. He’s probably doing… well, Drake doesn’t know what he’s doing but apparently it’s more important than overseeing his cruiserweight division in a critical time. Not a problem, that’s why he’s here! To do what Kurt Angle can’t!

However, he hasn’t even been here a full hour and already has his first suckup… Drew Gulak. Drake had a feeling that he would get a few suckups but he didn’t think it’d happen so _fast._ Already, Drew is trying to impress him with a big bouquet of flowers and telling him all about how _excited_  he is to see Drake’s changes in the program - admittedly, it’s a beautiful bouquet and though his words sound a tiny bit rehearsed, they seem genuine, but Drake isn’t going to be suckered in like that. Doesn’t matter how good looking Drew is, doesn’t matter how much he compliments Drake, Drake is going to treat him just like everyone else.

Actually, this brings him back to his days in TNA… back with Ethan Carter and the tumultuous relationship they had. What seemed like something great at first quickly turned into something, well, not so great. Drake was his superior at one point and got demoted and sometime after that, Ethan ran his own campaign. Ugh, such a self-serving, ridiculous campaign that did more harm than good if you ask Drake. So Drake isn’t sorry at all that he passed off that bouquet of flowers onto somebody else and regarded Drew with indifference the rest of the night.

He won’t let himself get burned by somebody so inexplicably handsome running a campaign ever again.

* * *

 

 

Drew struts down the hallway wearing a perfect smile along with his perfect suit and perfectly manicured hair, everything about him so squeaky clean and pristine. There’s no way Drake Maverick could say no to him like this! He looks so handsome right now that even he would take himself out! Drew always goes the extra length for his appearance anyways but when he found out that the man formerly known as Rockstar Spud was going to be the new 205 Live general manager (which he learned after bugging Daniel Bryan constantly about it), he had to go over the top. He needed to dress to impress! Drew absolutely has to make a great first impression on his crush and he feels like the fact that Drake is now his boss is a sign of great things to come for the both of them.

No, Drew’s just overthinking it… and then again, maybe he isn’t! The only way to find out what Drake thinks about him for sure is to ask! He thinks he played it well earlier with the flowers and words of praise but he hasn’t heard anything from Drake after that which is understandable because he’s going to be a very busy man in his quest to make 205 Live great again. Drew obviously has ideas of his own to breathe some fresh air back into the program but the pursuit of love is taking a precedent over that for now.

 

He notices the office door is open but he doesn’t wanna be rude by just waltzing on in so instead, he stands by the entrance and knocks a few times against the open arch. Drake looks up from his phone at Drew and Drew smiles at him, waving his hand. “Good evening! I was just-” He blinks a few times and squints his eyebrows together when he doesn’t see his flowers anywhere in sight.

“You were just… ?” Drake trails off, raising a curious eyebrow.

Drew purses his lips, his index finger moving around wildly in a circle. “Where’s the uh, flowers I bought you?”

“Gave them to a production assistant.” Drake replies nonchalantly. “Figured he deserved it a lot more for a job well done than me, seeing as I haven’t been here for a full day.”

“Ah.” Drew nods.

He paid a good price for them so it’s kind of a bummer. A huge bummer, actually.

“But I don’t take too kindly to sucking up, Drew.” Drake says in a more firm tone, setting his phone to the side. “You’re going to have to work for your opportunities like everybody else. I won’t let you take advantage of my status as the new hire and though,” He chuckles, pointing to his face, “I _am_  quite a pretty face, I do have brains. I’m smarter than you think.”

Drew has to do a double take at all of that. Did Drake really think that Drew was just… no, of course he isn’t! Admittedly, he was planning to get on the good side of the new general manager in an effort to strengthen his own campaign for a better 205 Live but he can’t do that with Drake, somebody he genuinely likes. That’d be taking advantage of him, like he said, and Drew would never do that. Of course, he’s fine doing it with somebody he doesn’t like but that’s not a topic up for discussion right now.

 

“Sucking up?” Drew’s eyes bug out and he chuckles nervously, shaking his head and stepping into the office. “Excuse me, Drake, if I may.” He clears his throat and closes the door behind him, straightening his tie afterwards.

“Hold on, what exactly are you doing?” Drake demands, eyeing Drew’s movements.

“I wasn’t sucking up to you.” Drew assures. “I admit, I was looking to butter up our new GM but when I realized who our new GM was gonna be, that um, that thought completely left my mind.”

“So you bought me that bouquet out of the goodness of your heart is what you’re telling me?”

“Not… exactly.” Drew clasps his hands together, looking down at the ground as he tries to concoct the words to form a sentence that explains everything. While he does tend to be quick on his feet and he can wonderfully improvise on the spot, he wasn’t prepared for these results. Sure enough though, the words easily flow into his mind. “I did have an ulterior motive. I wouldn’t have gone out of the way to purchase those flowers for you if I wasn’t just a _little_  bit interested.” He clears his throat and looks up to Drake, gnawing gently against his bottom lip as he steps forward more into the room. “In a romantic manner, I mean. I apologize if I gave off that impression of sucking up, as you put it.”

It takes Drake a few moments to process Drew’s words but when he fully processes them, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You… you’re interested in me?”

“Yes.” Drew nods.

He finds Drake Maverick exceptionally handsome with an exuberant personality. He has well coiffed blonde hair… extremely well coiffed hair, Drew’s jealous of it! His face, though very pretty, is well chiseled and he has some nice, big ol’ blue eyes. And this is more of a personal thing for Drew but he loves how short and lithe he is and it makes Drew wanna put his hands all over his small frame.

“You don’t know me.” Drake scoffs.

“Contraire!” Drew points out with a small smile. “I’ve seen your work. I’ve seen your tapes. Given I think you should use a more mat based offense instead of using such flashy maneuvers but you have a fiery personality and you stand up to people, no matter who it is. Most of uh, most of your qualities are ones I admire.”

“I’m your boss.” Drake reminds him. “While you… you are _very_  attractive, we shouldn’t be mingling with each other in that way.”

“I’m aware of the rules.” Drew says. “Most of the time, I’m even a stickler for them but… it’s only a bad thing for us to go out if you show bias. And I don’t believe you will.”

“I really don’t think-”

“One date.” Drew requests, raising his eyebrows pleadingly. “Just one date tonight is all I need. You can decide whether you want to continue talking to me after that but I do like you, and it’s not because you’re the new boss. No matter what happens, I promise to be professional.”

Drake pokes his tongue around in his cheek, looking from Drew over to his phone as he weighs the pros and cons in his head. The nerves bubble in Drew’s stomach but he retains a positive outlook on life and he has some hope that Drake will say yes, that he has successfully argued his case.

 

Drake takes in a deep breath before he exhales a long sigh, looking back to Drew once more. “Just one date?”

“Just one. And then I'll never bother you about it again.”

Drake purses his lips, thumbs twiddling against each other. “Alright. One date. But we keep this between us - I don’t want others thinking I’m employing favoritism in my managing methods.”

The perfect smile that was on Drew’s face before he walked in here graces his features again and he curls his fists together before raising them in his own personal victory. “Absolutely fine with me!”

“Don’t get so excited.” Drake tells him, standing up from his chair. “It could go many ways.”

“I only like to think of the positive!” Drew cheers. “Will you be wearing that to our… date tonight?”

“This?” Drake raises his eyebrows and looks down to his outfit, giving a shrug. “Most likely not. Think I’ll have to blend in.”

Makes sense, he doesn’t want people to find out he’s going out on a date with one of his employees. If he goes out dressed as he is now, that’s bound to draw eyes their way. Drew understands the need for some obscurity - he’ll dress the same fashion.

 

“I suppose that’d be the smart option.” Drew muses with a nod. “I’ll see you soon then?”

Drake looks up to Drew and if Drew’s smile wasn’t as big as can be, it’d grow bigger with the small, sweet one Drake just sent his way.

“Sure thing, Drew.”

* * *

 

It was interesting to see somebody like Drew in white gym shorts and a black t-shirt because, from what Drake’s seen of 205 Live before tonight, he seems like wrestling’s version of Patrick Bateman. Always wearing the finest suits, a bright smile adorned on his face at all times, and seeming way too chipper than somebody should realistically be - turns out, that’s just the kind of person he is. He smiles all the time because he’s genuinely _happy_  all the time and he just wants to look his best which Drake can’t argue with him about because he does too. While Drake left his teal suit behind, it didn’t mean he couldn’t dress up! He wore a nice pair of jeans and a clean, simple red v-neck t-shirt. He doesn’t know why it’s so warm in January right now but goodness is he thankful for it! He’s also pretty thankful for how soft Drew’s lips feel  and how _heavenly_  his body feels pressed down on his.

There’s actually a good explanation for why Drew is kissing him right now, shirtless. They had a nice time on their date and afterwards, Drew elected to escort Drake back to his hotel room for the night to ensure he made it safe. They got to talking on the way there and, well, Drake didn’t wanna stop so soon so he invited Drew in… one way or another, they found themselves talking on Drake’s bed, they were edging closer to each other, and by the time they looked down at each other’s lips and Drake’s mind was screaming at him to make a move, Drew did the honors for him by asking, _“Can I kiss you?”_ in the softest tone and Drake answered him by pressing their lips together.

So that’s why Drew is making out with him, shirtless, while Drake moans into his mouth and claws at his shoulders - himself being shirtless as well. There goes his professionalism tonight but in his defense, Drew’s pretty fucking hot and it’s easier to makeout with somebody once you get to know them well enough.

 

Drew pulls away with a breathless chuckle, hands moving downwards to grab onto the waistband of Drake’s jeans. “You want more?” He asks in a whisper, dark brown eyes roaming over the blonde’s face.

“Damn right I do.” Drake nods, moving his hands from their position on Drew’s shoulders to undo his jeans, pulling them down all the way and kicking them off his feet to join their discarded shirts on the floor. “Question is… how much of me can you handle?”

“Oh, I can handle _all_  of you.” Drew tells him, pulling off his gym shorts to toss to the side. “I won’t underestimate you, don’t underestimate me.”

“Just wanna know about what I have to work with tonight.” Drake chuckles lowly, reaching his hand back to his nightstand and opening the drawer to pull out the lube. “You said I had a fiery personality, right? Sort of translates itself in here as well.” He hands the lube to Drew, who then inspects the bottle… and continues to inspect it, seeming unsure. Drake watches him for a few seconds, his impatience beginning to wear thin. Maybe any other time, he’d be able to keep himself in check but not when he’s achingly hard.

“Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?” Drew asks, looking down to Drake. “Don’t get me wrong, I want this but we don’t have to do it tonight. I’m fine waiting.”

“Trust me, I want this.” Drake nods, wetting his dry lips as his eyes drop down to look at Drew’s bulge through his boxers - it’s obvious Drew wants this too. Clearly, considering he was the one that proposed the date tonight. “And I want you.”

It's not like Drake has had a dry spell when it comes to sex lately but it has been awhile since he's had some _good_  sex. He has faith in Drew though, that Drew will be a good fuck. And if he's not, well, Drew did say they only had to go on one date so they'll see what happens.

Drew smiles, nodding as well before he pops open the cap to begin drizzling the substance over his fingers. “Just making sure again. Going to warn you beforehand though, I can get a little bit rough. Is that fine?”

 _“More_  than fine.” Drake smirks, spreading his legs. “Rougher it is, the better. Don’t expect to take charge though.” 

“Do you plan to dominate me tonight, _sir?”_ Drew smirks as he rubs his fingers together, lowering them to Drake’s hole while his mouth hovers over by his ear. “I’m more than happy with giving you all the control.” He whispers as he slides the first finger in, the action pulling a low moan from Drake’s mouth as his head lulls back on the bed.

“S-Suck up…” Drake breathes. The first finger isn’t much but the intrusion did catch Drake off guard. Drew has some pretty thick fingers… Drake’s hoping the same is true for Drew’s _other_  appendages.

“I think I’m allowed to suck up a little in the bedroom, am I?” Drew chuckles softly as he begins to twist the finger, sliding it in and out of the man beneath him.

Drake huffs a chuckle through his nose. “Suppose I can allow it… only if you agree to do what I say. I’m your boss, after all.”

Drew raises an eyebrow before looking down to Drake, licking along his lips slowly. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be good for you - promise.”

“Promise?”

“Whatever you want, sir.” Drew says lowly before he moves his head back down to capture Drake’s lips in a kiss, a second finger sliding in along the first. Drake closes his eyes and returns the kiss passionately, moaning into Drew’s mouth as he grabs his face with both of his hands. Drew’s mouth is so _warm_  and he tastes so sweet, just like the strawberry ice cream the both of them shared earlier on in this lovely night. Drew’s tongue maps out his mouth in an effort to chase more of that delectable taste but he ends up getting a taste that didn’t really taste like anything but it just seemed… well, it was so unique to Drew. Like, it’s a taste Drake has never experienced with anybody else before, much like all of the others have tastes he doesn’t find kissing Drew. They all have a unique taste but Drew’s was definitely the best which surprises Drake.

He’s starting to feel bad for trashing those flowers earlier.

 

They’re still kissing deeply a few minutes later, seemingly no stop in current sight. Drew moans low into Drake’s mouth as the third and final finger joins its two friends inside Drake’s entrance, the digits pressing in deep to the knuckle so they could curl against the sweet bundle of nerves inside the small man. Drew smirks against Drake’s lips when he hears a high moan from him, knowing he’s doing a good job in eliciting pleasure from him. Drake’s hands move to grab onto Drew’s shoulders, the nails digging harshly into his skin and no doubt leaving marks that Drew will have to explain to everybody but he won’t mind. Obviously, he won’t tell them that it was Drake who left the marks but he’ll know about the true origins and that’s good enough for him.

Drake manages to pull away from Drew’s mouth, gasping against his lips as he tries to formulate what he wants to say in his mind. He knows what to say but it’s really just a matter of actually translating it from his mind and to his lips to say out loud. But thankfully, the words make it past the barrier and out into the open.

“I’m ready.” Drake nods, pushing at Drew’s shoulders. “Lie down, I’m going to show you how it’s done.”

Drew takes his fingers out and holds his hands up to show his submission to the order before he lies down on the bed, upper body propped against the headboard. “Well I’m definitely ready to learn from you, boss.” He grins at the name, his enjoyment in Drake’s domination continuing to be evident. “I’m completely _yours.”_

Drake grins at his words, the excitement radiating throughout his body. It’s always a fun time, dominating guys that are bigger than him but Drew seems to actually be into it unlike most of them. Most guys Drake fools around with, it seems like they expect to easily manhandle him and have their way and Drake’s no stranger to submission but he prefers it this way - he enjoys being able to have this power over them. He might not be able to successfully do it outside the bedroom but inside the bedroom, he can be as powerful as he wants.

He hasn’t really found anybody that he could let himself be submissive and vulnerable with anyways.

Drake grabs the sides of Drew’s boxers, pulling them down his legs swiftly to leave the both of them fully naked. Fuck, he’s actually really excited for this! Even more excited when he sees Drew’s hard cock and how _thick_  he is, just like Drake wanted. It’s not like he hasn’t had big cocks before and truth be told, he’s somewhat of a size queen but it has been awhile since he’s had a big one like this. Nothing he can’t handle though.

He looks up into Drew’s eyes as he grabs the bottle of lube, squeezing the contents over the head of his cock and stroking his shaft to fully lather it in the substance. “So how bad do you wanna fuck me, Drew?”

“Really bad.” Drew nods, his breath coming out in a stutter as he watches Drake’s hand.

“That’s not good enough for me.” Drake shakes his head. “I need more than that if you want me to ride you.”

“Oh _god,_ that sounds so hot.” Drew moans, lulling his head back against the headboard as he looks up at the ceiling. “I really wanna see you ride me. I’m fine just lying back, letting myself be used by you - I want you to come because of me. As long as you come, I’ll be real happy.”

“You don’t wanna come inside me?” Drake raises an eyebrow as he takes off his hand, wiping it against the comforter.

“I do, trust me.” Drew chuckles, licking his tongue against his teeth before he looks back down to the blonde. “I'd love to just fill you up with it but I care about you, sir. I want _you_  to get off. Don’t worry about me.”

That’s incredibly considerate of him. Drake’s never had a guy insist on _his_  pleasure, only theirs. Even with Drake in charge, it’s like as soon as they get off, Drake is long forgotten. He’s not really crazy about it but he’s fine with it as long as the sex itself is good and if nothing else, he _is_  being filled up by a big dick so there’s some silver lining. But Drew… he cares. He’s been incredibly caring and sweet this whole time and Drake thought it was ungenuine at first but considering his past, who he’s dealt with, you can’t blame him for it.

Drake can’t remember the last time somebody has cared for him like this before.

 

Drake climbs up on Drew’s body, looking down at his chest but not really focusing on anything in particular, rather focusing on the thoughts in his head. “You really care about my pleasure that much?”

“If you don’t come at all tonight, then I did a poor job.” Drew says as he searches Drake’s face. His hands move forward to hold onto Drake’s hips and his thumbs caress the skin in a soothing manner. “And I’d _never_  wanna disappoint you, sir.”

Drake blinks slowly and looks up at Drew through his lashes. Taking a deep breath, he reaches backwards to grab Drew’s shaft, moving himself so he hovered right over the thick length. “I’ll make you come.” He nods. “And I’m not going to come until you do. Understand?”

Drew swallows and nods quickly to show his heavy approval at the command. “Y-Yes sir.” A smile slowly makes its way onto Drew’s face - not just any smile but the perfect one Drake saw earlier, the one that left him feeling some type of way deep down. “I understand loud and clear.”

Drake grins, happy that Drew understands. He’s happy that Drew’s understood everything he’s said so far, happier that Drew has complied with every action but he’s happiest that Drew genuinely enjoys doing what he says. “Good.” He says, swivelling his hips. “We might be here a long time though. Once I get going… I don’t really wanna stop.”

“Spending an entire night with you on top of me doesn’t sound like a bad way to end it. At all.” Drew says, shaking his head. “I’m ready for you.”

“And I’m…” Drake trails off as he sinks down onto the entirety of Drew’s cock, his eyes slowly falling shut as Drew fills him up. He rolls his lips back with a moan as the familiar, fantastic feeling of being full comes back to him and when he lets go of his lips, he isn’t able to help the relieved smile that comes over him.

“Oh god, I am _so_  ready for you.”

 

Needless to say, Drew and Drake go out again the next day.


End file.
